I Could Love You Forever
by gypsypie44
Summary: Sequel to Tell Me You Dont Care. JILEY. set two years later  let me know if u need a link to tell me you dont care
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to "Tell Me You Don't Care." (If u need a link let me know) and it is set two years later. Enjoy : )

Chapter 1:

"Come on Mile's, Jake's here."

"Coming!" I shouted.

I came thundering down the steps and made my way out the front door and down the driveway.

I saw Jake, leaning against his Hummer H3, with a pile of empty moving boxes at his feet. He grinned as he saw me rushing towards him. He opened his arms and caught me as I jumped on him with my arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hey baby." He said as he set me down and kissed me square on the lips.

"Hey, I missed you." I said as I hugged him again.

"Miles, I was only gone for two days. I had to take all my stuff up there so there was room for yours." He chuckled.

"I know." I pouted. "But I still missed you."

He kissed my pouty lips and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I missed you too, Miles."

I grinned up at him.

"Good."

"So, are you ready to start packing?" He asked as he bent down and picked up a couple of the empty boxes.

"Ugh, I guess so." I said reluctantly.

I picked up the rest of the boxes and lead the way up to my room, even though Jake was well aware of where it was already.

I pushed my bedroom door opened with my hip and threw the boxes down on the floor. Jake followed in suit.

"I so don't want to do this." I whined as I plopped down on my bed and laid back against my pillow.

"I could think of something else we could do instead." Jake wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"I'd much rather be doing _that_ as well, but you know if we start, we will never stop, which means I'll never finish packing." I reasoned as he came back down for another kiss and then he let out a groan.

"Fine. I guess your right. Go, get started, before I can't control myself." He waved me off in a childish manner.

I laughed as I picked up a box and headed to the Hannah closet.

"Babe, could you start packing up my clothes from those drawers while I do the Hannah closet?" I motioned over to the drawers near my stereo.

"Uh, sure babe." He yawned.

I grabbed a few more boxes because, lets face it, one would not be enough for the Hannah Montana closet.

An hour and a half and five _very_ stuffed boxes along and one duffel bag later, I walked out of the closet with a sigh of relief.

I saw Jake sitting on my bed, sleeping. I assumed he had finished my drawers. I opened one to check and make sure he had gotten everything, to find that he had gotten nothing.

I checked the boxes to find them completely empty.

Had he been sleeping for the last hour and a half?

I let out an aggravated sigh and looked over at Jake, who was snoring.

I crossed my arms in an angry huff. But then I let a smirk play across my lips. I uncrossed my arms, sauntered over to my bed, and quietly got on and stood over Jake,

I held back a laugh as he shifted and let out a snort.

I counted to three in my head and then began jumping wildly up and down on the bed.

"Wake up!"

The bounce launched Jake up.

"What? What the fu—"

I was sitting on my legs, on the bed, doubling over with laughter.

Hs face was hilarious!

He rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What is so funny?" he asked groggily.

"Your face." I said through giggles.

"Why did you do that?" He asked as he laid back down on my bed, not seeming to care that much.

"Because you fell asleep on me when you should have been packing."

"Oh,uh huh." He said though a yawn as he closed his eyes again.

"Jake!" I threw a pillow at his head.

"I'm up!" he shouted groggily and sat up again.

I rolled my eyes, seeing as Jake was going to be no help, I began packing my dresser drawers into boxes.

"I was just about to do that babe."

Jake yawned and rose off the bed to stretch.

I looked back at him and rolled my eyes.

"Sure you were."

"I was. Besides, don't you have to clean out the Hannah closet?"

I glared at him and threw another pillow, which he barely dodged.

"I did that Hannah closet over an hour ago! You were sleeping the entire time. Now we are running behind schedule. We are supposed to be on the road in less then an hour."

Jake looked baffled.

"I was asleep for an hour and half? Wow." he checked his watch.

"You know what." I shook my head unbelievably.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Tell me what to do. Just name it and I'll do it." He said, trying to make it up to me.

"I don't even want your help anymore." I said, pissy. Asked hopefully

"Come on, don't be like that." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ok, fine, you want to help now? Carry all of the boxes to the car." I replied, untangling his arms from my waist.

"But your not even don't packing them yet."

"Oh, no, not _these_ boxes, _those_ boxes."

I pointed over towards the opposite side of the room and watched Jake follow my finger and change his expression to one of horror.

Sitting the corner were about ten boxes, three plastic bins, and several large duffel bags.

"Are you sure you don't need help, ya know, right here?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, I'll finish these couple boxes and you be a dear and start carrying everything to your car, ok."

His shoulders slumped and I laughed.

That's what he gets for napping on the job.

About an hour later I was finally finished packing my room and Jake had grudgingly carried everything to the car.

I looked around my room once more and sighed. I was going to miss it here.

I grabbed he last duffel bag, swung it over my shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I slowly walked down the stairs and decided to jump off the last one, just like I had when I was a child.

I giggled when I landed.

I walked down the driveway to see Jake and my dad loading the last box into the car.

"Oh no, not more stuff!" Jake exclaimed.

I laughed at his horror of having to pile more things into his car.

"No, just this duffel, don't worry."

I opened the passenger side and chucked the duffel in.

I turned and saw my dad.

"Oh daddy!" I gave him a great big hug.

"Ok, now I want you two to stay safe, don't drive at night, and call me as soon as you get there."

He let go of me and gave Jake a manly hug and whispered something in his ear.

"Will do, Sir."

Jake opened my door foe me and then ran around to his side and hopped in.

"Bye daddy! Love you!"

I waved out the window as we slowly pulled away.

"Love ya, baby girl." He called as we drove into the sunset.

Jake looked over and noticed my sad expression.

"Are you ok, Miles?"

"Yeah, Im just going to miss this place."

"I know babe, don't worry though, you got me." He patted my thigh and winked at me.

This made me laugh.

"I love how you trying to make me feel better ends up being a major ego boost for you."

"Hey, I figure, why not kill two birds with one stone?"

I laughed and pushed his arm.

"But seriously Miles, you have nothing to worry about, everything will be fine."

"I know, I know."

I agreed with him.

This was the beginning of our college experience.

This was going to be fun. . . right?

A/N" Ok so chapter 1, what did you think? Oh and also FYI Jake already knows about Miley being Hannah Montana. R&R if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all over you who read and reviewed. Enjoy : )

Chapter 2:

JAKES POV

I rubbed my eyes, trying to feign off sleep.

I looked over at Miley, who was sleeping peacefully. She was so beautiful. He still thought he was so lucky that she had chosen him.

It had been two wonderful years since that day on the beach when my life changed forever, because I met the love of his life, the one I knew I was meant to be with.

I pulled into the sixth motel. I silently slipped out and went in to the front desk to see if there were any vacancies. I was so tired that I just wanted to sleep.

I came back out and let out an aggravated sigh as I opened the car door.

No vacancies, of course.

I was about to slam the car door shut in frustration, but then I remembered Miley was sleeping. I silently pulled the door closed. Then looked over to check on Miley.

I found her starring at me, releasing a yawn.

"Holy crap!" I jumped and grabbed my chest. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Where were you?" She groggily sighed.

"I was checking for vacancies, but there's only like six motels in this nowhereville, Nevada, and they are all filled, this was the last one."

"Were in Nevada already? How long was I out for?"

"A good while."

I pulled out of the motel parking lot and onto the deserted desert highway. There was nothing in sight for miles.

"So, I guess I'll just keep driving until we hit the next town. You just go back to sleep."

I turned to make sure she was paying attention, but I saw her looking up at the sky through her window.

"I have a better idea, pull over."

"What?"

"Just pull over."

"Why?"

"Please? Just trust me."

I pulled over into a patch of desert.

"Now why am I parking my clean car in a pile of dirt?"

She just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby."

She got out and went to the trunk. I followed her.

"What are you doing? And I am not a baby. I just prefer not to have my baby reduced to this desert dirt."

"Aww, thanks babe." She cooed.

I lifted my shirt and used it to wipe a piece of dirt off.

"Oh, yeah, you too babe."

She scoffed and pushed me when she realized I was talking about the car.

"Babe, I don't want you to get dirty either."

"Save it." She held her hand up as she popped the trunk.

She began digging through her box marked 'linens'. A few seconds later she pulled out her bed comforter and closed the trunk.

"Follow me." She reached out and took my hand, pulling me towards the front of the car.

"What are we doing?"

"My my, aren't we inpatient." She mock scolded me.

She let go of my hand and I watched as she shook out the blanket and let it fall on the hood of the car.

She straightened it out and began to climb onto it.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

She simply pointed towards the night sky.

"Nothing will happen to your precious car, promise. Now come join me." She was lying down, looking at the stars.

I cautiously got on the hood of my car and laid down next to her.

We sat in silence, taking in the beauty of the night. It was a really clear night, so you could see the stars perfectly.

I looked over to Miley, who was transfixed on the sparkling shimmers of light.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered, as if it might go way if she said it too loudly.

"Yeah, it really is." I whispered back, starring at her.

She caught me starring and smiled.

She reached over and intertwined out fingers.

I grinned to myself at her gesture. She still gave me butterflies.

I leaned over and gave her a soft sweet kiss along her cheek.

She turned so she was on her side facing me and propped her arm up under her head.

"What was that for?" She asked softly as she played with out fingers.

I copied her new position.

"Just cause."

"Well, you missed."

She bit her lower lip and leaned in to meet my lips.

"Now that was much better." She giggled.

I loved her laugh. Chuckling, I pulled our hands up to my lips and kissed the back of hers.

"I love you."

She dropped our hands and slide over until she was cuddled into my arms.

"I love you too." She looked up at me.

I kissed her forehead and pulled her tightly into my chest, wrapping my arms around her.

I wished we could stay, just like this, forever.

I felt her steady breathing against my chest.

I looked down at the gorgeous angel in my arms, sleeping ever so peacefully.

" I'm going to marry you some day." I whispered into her hair.

I kissed the top of her head and felt myself drift off to sleep, with a satisfied grin on my face.

A/N: ok so Im not quite sure about that chapter b/c I wrote it during study hall. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for my reviews. You guys are great. Once again I wrote this in study hall this morning so I'm not quite so sure about it, but I figured you guys were anxious for the next chapter, I'd just give it to you. : ) enjoy.

Chapter 3:

MILEYS POV

"How much longer, Jake?"

"We should be at the campus in less then ten minutes." He was concentrated on road signs.

I tapped my fingers anxiously along the side of the door.

"Miley!" Jake exclaimed.

"Sorry." I took my fingers off the door and placed my fidgeting hands in my lap.

"What's making you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, more like excited. I want to see our dorms and Lily and Oliver, I'm just excited."

I told him as we pulled onto another road. He chuckled at me and patted my hand that was closest to him.

"Well guess what."

"What?" I said tapping my fingers against my leg.

"Were here."

He pulled into the campus parking lot and surprisingly found a spot near the front.

I jumped out of the car and stretched. The sun felt so good on my face, Jake had insisted on keeping the A/C on the entire time.

"Let's go check out our dorms."

I said excitedly, running around to Jakes side of the car.

"Ok, babe." He linked his fingers with mine and we walked into the dorms.

Jake had attempted to use his charm to get us rooming together, but even he didn't have enough charm. But he did manage to get us across the hall from each other. And he had arranged our roommates as well. I was with Lily, of course, and he was with Oliver.

We went into mine first, dorm room 223. I slowly opened the door, only to be hit in the face with a stuffed dolphin.

"Where is that thing!?"

I looked over to the corner bed to see Lily digging through boxes, throwing things right and left.

"Uh, Lily, Whatcha looking for?"

She looked up and her eyes widened in excitement.

"Oh! You're here! You guys are here!"

She jumped off her bed and rushed towards us.

She engulfed me in a hug.

"Whoa. Hi to you too Lily."

I laughed at her eagerness.

"Oh my gosh! I feel like I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"It's been four days Lily." Jake chuckled at that.

"I know."

She leaned over and hugged Jake.

"Anyways, come in, check out our dorm room. Dorm room. How cool is that? We freaking have a dorm room!" She began jumping up and down.

"I know, it is pretty exciting." I agreed.

Jake sauntered over to what would be my bed.

"Good thing the beds are pretty big, I'm going to be over here a lot, and I like my space." He wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion.

"Jake!" I scolded him and shoved his shoulder.

"Gross!" Lily held her hands over her ears and shook her head.

He grabbed his shoulder and smirked.

"Jeez, I was kidding. . . maybe." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and motioned for Lily to take her hands off her ears.

"So, where's Oliver?" I tried changing the subject.

"Oh he's across the hall. Let's go see him!"

Lily jumped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door and into the hall. Jake followed.

"Shouldn't we knock?"

"It's my dorm, we don't have to knock." Jake turned the handle and we strolled in.

"Yeah, were gonna bop bop bop, slip and slide and ride that rhythm . . . "

We had interrupted a private performance by none other then Oliver. He was unpacking boxes on his side of the room, shaking his hips as he sang.

". . . till we reach the top. Bop to the top!" he ended his show with a hip thrust.

We couldn't contain our laughter any longer and began to clap.

Oliver jumped ten feet in the air.

"Nice performance Ollie." I cooed.

"Yeah, great hip thrusts." Jake complimented.

Lily just couldn't stop laughing.

"Ever heard of a little thing called knocking?"

"But then we would have missed your amazing performance." I reasoned through a giggle.

"You should do that for all the ladies man, they'd be all over you." Jake suggested.

"Is there any particular reason all of you are over here, or was it just to humiliate me?" He asked out of embarrassment.

I watched his cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

"Oh, Oliver, were sorry, just having a bit of fun."

"Well since it's my room too, they wanted to check it out."

I breezed pasty Jake and fell back onto his bed, folding my arms under my head like a guy. Then in my best male voice.

"It's a good thing these beds are so big, I plan on being over here a lot. I you know what I mean." Wiggling my eyebrows for emphasis.

Lily began laughing at my mocking of Jake.

Jake simply walked over to his bed and jumped on top of me.

"Good, because I plan on you being over here, _a lot_."

He leaned down and kissed me.

"Eww, not again."

"Gross, my eyes are burning. I have to sleep in here guys!"

"Hurry up Oliver, before we lose all of our vision."

"But I need to unpack." He whined.

"Later!"

Lily pulled him from the room and slammed the door closed.

"Hey, where'd they go?"

"Who cares." Jake captured my lips again.

"But I need to unpack." I mumbled into his lips.

"Later." He groaned.

"Fine, but you're helping."

"Anything."

He captured my lips again. I smiled into the kiss and he looked down at me.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"Your not so bad yourself zombie slayer."

I giggled into his lips.

"I love you/" He whispered, like the words were only meant for my ears.

A/N: and also I know it's pretty cheesy for everyone to end up at the same college and same dorms, but hey, it's my story right? Hahaha. R&R if you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

JAKES POV

"Ok, last . . . one." I let the box fall to the floor as I began to catch my breath.

"That you, baby." She kissed my cheek.

I sat down on her bed and laid back with my hands folded behind my head.

I watched as she pulled her stereo out and plugged it in, setting it gently on the ground. She flipped the switch and began to scan the radio stations.

"Do you want to listen to something babe?"

She casually asked as she kept flipping stations. Then a certain song caught my attention.

"Go back."

"What?"

"Go back, to the station you were just on."

She obeyed and turned the knob to the previous station.

". . . I didn't think twice or rationalize, butt somehow I knew."

"Oh babe." She whined. "This song really? Haven't you heard enough of it? Let's change it."

"No, please, leave it." I begged her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I don't know why you insist on listening to this."

I got up and walked over to her.

"Because, it's my baby. I love all of your songs, but especially this one."

"Why is that?" She asked playfully.

"It's about me, . . . us." I whispered into her ear as I held her.

"Your right." She said breathlessly. "Silly me, I must have forgotten." She joked.

I pulled away from her, receiving a weird look from her.

"Will you please . . . dance with me?"

Her look was replaced by one of aww. She gently shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck and mine captured her waist.

"I guess unpacking can wait." She whispered up to me.

"Definitely."

I captured her lips with my own and pulled her tightly to me, filling the tiny space that was between us.

"Can you tell me again?" I asked as our mouths parted ways.

"Tell you what?" A confused look crossed her features.

"Why you wrote this song for me." I pushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Oh, Jake, You've heard this story a hundred times."

"I know, but I love it, so can you please?" I gave her my best puppy dog face.

Of course she caved.

"Fine! But you probably know it better then me by now."

I chuckled and urged her to continue.

"Well," She started softly. " It was right before our sixth month anniversary and we were at the beach, in the ocean. I was on your shoulders and Lily was on Oliver's because we were playing chicken. Then Lily pushed me back off your shoulders into water. And when I didn't come up you dove under after me. You carried me up to the beach when you saw that I wasn't breathing and you gave me mouth to mouth. After ten minutes I finally came around. You scooped me into your arms and held me close, whispering how glad you were that I w ok and how much you loved me. And when I didn't respond you asked me if I was ok and I just whispered into your ear and told you that you were my one in a million, which had become our saying over the past few months. So later that night I began to write what would become our song." She finished and smiled up at me.

"I was so scarred that I was going to lose you that day. That story just reminds me how I love you."

I held her tighter, if that was possible and she sighed into my chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, because I'm never letting you go."

I kissed the top of her head protectively as our song ended.

"I _love_ that song, Miles."

I said into her hair.

"Well, I love you." She mumbled into my chest.

A/N: I know it's been pretty fluffy so far and I think I'm just going to keep it that way. Just a nice Jiley story. Good idea? Or do you guys want some drama? Keep in mind that I have already started writing a sequel to this story and it's going to have alotttt of drama. So would you like a nice jiley story before all that happens or you want some drama now? I'll let you guys decide. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hi everyone! How have you all been doing? I hope you had a err wonderful err uh columbas day? Hahaha. Anyways im so sorry for my lack of updates. Thank you for pushing me and reminding me that I needed to update ; ) anyways thanks for sticking with it and please review. Graciassss : )

Chapter 5:

MILEYS POV

"I could really go for some pizza." Lily held her grumbling stomach.

"Same. Oh, let's send Oliver out to get some."

"Well what about Jake?"

"He went out to get groceries for his dorm remember."

"Call him and tell him to pick us up some food."

I held up the cell phone that was lying on my nightstand.

"Sorry."

"Oh alright! I'll go and ask Oliver." Lily reluctantly got off her bed and shuffled to the door.

About five minutes later Lily peeked her head back in the door.

"Hey, I'm going to go with him and rent some movies and then we were thinking we could have a movie night like we used to in high school."

"Yeah Lily, sounds awesome."

"Ok, we'll be back in a little bit."

She gave a wave and closed the door.

I sat back down by my dresser and continued the task of emptying my boxes and all of its contents into my drawers.

I began to hum to myself as I opened another box of clothes.

'Man did I have a lot of stuff. I wonder if Lily has extra room.'

Then I heard the wind and rustle of leaves behind me. I turned and saw that it had begun to rain like crazy. The window was open and leaves were flying in.

I pushed myself off the floor and rushed to the window.

"Ahh!" I yelled as the wet wind whipped my face.

A knock sounded at the door.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled over the rustle of leaves.

Of course the window was stuck. Another knock.

"Ugh! Hang on!" I screeched.

I pushed down with all my weight and finally got the window to close.

"Whoa! That was rough." I brushed myself off and wiped the water from my face.

The knock sounded again.

"Jake, you don't have to knock, it was op—"

I swung the door open to be greeted with someone who wasn't Jake,

"Uh hi?" I have a lame wave.

"Hi, hum does Lily live here?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah she does, but she's out. I'm her room mate Miley." I offered my hand.

"I'm Dex." He shook my hand and then began to stifle a chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You. Uh you have— uh, here, let me get it."

My gaze followed his hand as he reached up towards m hair.

"Whoa now!" I tried to move out of his reach.

"I was just getting this."

He held up a leaf and twirled the stem through his fingers.

"Oh." I laughed. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Miley?"

It was Jake.

"Oh, hi honey." I said as I offered to help with his bags.

He handed a couple to me and then looked over to Dex.

"Who's this?" He asked, rather rudely I might add.

"Oh, this is Dex, he was just looking for Lily, but she and Oliver went out."

I noticed Dex was getting uncomfortable under Jakes suffocating glare.

"Ok, Miley, can you just tell Lily I stopped by.?" He started to slowly back away.

"Will do."

"Thanks, bye, uh nice meeting you." He stuttered before quietly leaving.

"Nice to meet you to!" I called down to his retreating figure.

"What was that all about?" Jake questioned.

"What are you talking about?" I shoved his door open and went over to his mini-fridge and began emptying the bags contents.

"Don't think you can get out of this so easily.: He hovered above me as I did all the work.

"You know, you could help. And get out of what?" I had no idea what this by was talking about.

"Dex." He gritted

Oh I should have figured Jake would get jealous over me talking to another guy who wasn't Oliver.

"Oh, that, he was just looking for Lily, no big deal." I reassured him.

"If it was no big deal then why was he touching you?"

I rolled my eyes, he was so overprotective.

"He was getting a leaf that was stuck in my hair because had to close the window that someone left open." I pointed at him. "Before my room needed a rake instead of a vacuum."

He sighed.

"Well, h still shouldn't have touched you. I don't want him to think you're available."

"Jake, you have nothing to worry about, I swear, he's harmless. Besides, he was looking for Lily."

"I just don't like him near you, ok, can you just stay away from him?"

I rolled my eyes, Jake always got like this when he saw me talking to a guy. Not wanting to argue about the fact that I could talk to whoever I want, I just agreed.

"And I know you think I am being over protective and jealous and you're probably right—"

Jake kept rambling, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ok." I whispered.

". . . It's just that I— what did you say?" He stopped speaking.

"I said ok, if it will make you happy, I won't talk to Dex.:

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you."

"Ok, so, Lily and Oliver went to get pizza and rent DVDS for a movie night in our dorm, you in?" I asked as we ended our embrace.

"Of course I am."

He kissed the top of my head and we headed over to my room and ended up making out until Lily and Oliver arrived.

A/N" Ok, so most of you voted for some drama and/or jealous Jake. So this is the beginning of things to come... hehehe : ) review if you want more.


End file.
